What we have together
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for a while, what will they do when the summer breaks them apart? Overcome it! SLASH I know the summary's bad please read and review.
1. I love you

What we have together

Chapter one-I love you

Draco and Harry had been dating for about half of their sixth year of Hogwart's but now the summer was upon them.

Harry would be going back to the Dursley's and Draco to Malfoy Manor.

Neither wanted to go, but they had no choice, however each vowed that they wouldn't let each other succumb to the darkness at there separate houses, no they would keep each other alive.

They weren't sure how yet and discussions always led to sex...in fact there was hardly ever discussions...just sex.

Their relationship had always been kept a secret no matter what, each night it got harder to say goodbye but they had to, as long as what they had was secret it would be safe.

They boarded the Hogwart's express separately, heated glances were often sent over the heads of other students though, so many they were often noticed.

Ron and Hermione had often wondered if there was anything between Harry and Malfoy...they had thought the idea idiotic and completely unbelievable...but as time went on they got more and more sure.

It was as they settled down in an empty compartment did they bring it up. They had been scared of what Harry's reaction might be.

"Harry are you and Malfoy dating?" Hermione asked.

Harry who had been staring at the floor looked up at the sound of his beloved's name.

"What?"

"Are you going out with Malfoy?" Ron repeated.

"What...No."

"Harry you don't have to lie to us, we're your friends."

Harry sighed in defeat; he had dreaded this moment ever since he had fallen for Draco.

"Fine...yes. But please don't freak out."

"Do you love him?"

Harry considered this...yes he did...but did he want his friends to know this?

"I don't know...I never really thought about it." Harry lied, he did think about...he thought about it so much it made his head hurt.

"So it's just fucking."

"RONALD!"

"Sorry Mione."

"No...it's more than that, it's just not love...yet."

The two friends looked at Harry in awe, he had something that not many people can say they've had in two life times let alone one.

"Would you like it to be?"

"Yes...in fact...I think I kind of do."

This was easier to tell his friends than he had originally thought, they had taken it so well...he hadn't been sure about whether or not they would except Draco as his boyfriend.

"Does he feel the same?"

Harry shrugged, they had never actually told each other that they loved each other but he always felt loved and appreciated when he was with Draco, not used like some of his former lovers.

"I think so...but he's never actually told me...in fact I've never actually told him."

Harry stood up startling his two friends.

"I have to find him...I have to tell him before he goes home."

Ron and Hermione smiled at Harry as he rushed from the compartment, he was most certainly in love, no doubt about it.

The Gryffindor walked slowly down the train stealing sneaky looks in compartment windows and looking at the occupants, he continued doing this until he found Draco, he was alone...this Harry was glad about.

He slid open the compartment door and entered. Draco he noticed had his eyes closed and didn't realise it was Harry.

"I thought I told you to bugger off."

"Well, if that's your attitude I will." Harry said in mock seriousness.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet. "Harry...what are doing, what if your caught in here?"

"I'll go in minute...I...I wanted to tell you something."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"You came all the way over here and risked us being found out to tell me that?" Draco said in amusement, Harry nodded smiling. "I love you to Harry."

With that Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips and scurried back to his friends, leaving Draco in the best mood he had been in, in a long, long time.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review, I will love you forever if you do. SSxxxxxxxxx


	2. Dating

Back at the Dursley's, nothing was different. Harry cooked, cleaned and washed...but he wasn't unhappy.

He received daily owls every breakfast from his boyfriend and nighttime owls from his friends.

Draco had suggested meeting and going to a muggle cinema on a date, Harry had thought that a great idea and agreed immediately, telling Draco the address.

A week into the summer and Harry was as usual serving breakfast. However today he was doing it with a huge grin plastered all over his face.

"What are you so happy about boy?" Vernon grunted over the paper as he saw his nephew's good mood.

"You'll see." He said sweetly as he tucked into his own breakfast.

Vernon and Petunia both glared at Harry, Dudley was to busy eating to glare. They didn't however dare confront him on the matter.

Harry did the breakfast dishes while the Dursley's moved into the living room to watch TV...well Dudley remained in the kitchen dining room but he was still watching TV.

Harry took his time staring dreamily into space...fifteen minutes. He finished the dishes...five minutes...he dried his hands and checked his reflection in the mirror, he looked a wreck but he couldn't help that...two minutes. Nerves mounting inside of him...one minute to go.

The doorbell rang...he was a minute early.

Vernon got to the door before Harry could and stared at the beautiful blonde boy standing on his doorstep.

"What do you want?" He grunted...much like a pig.

"I'm here to see Harry." Came the reply...now he looked like a purple pig.

"There is no Harry at this residence."

"Draco." Harry called ducking under his Uncles arm and stepping out onto the street. "Hey...see you later uncle Vernon."

"Where do you think your going boy, you have chores to do."

"I'll do them later." Harry called walking down the path out onto the street and hurrying away.

Once they were a safe distance away from number four privet drive Draco took Harry's hand in his own their fingers laced together as they walked.

"Your Uncles such a nice guy." Draco said sarcasm obvious in his tone.

"Yeah...real nice, has a smile on his face even when he beats you."

Draco stopped walking and looked directly into Harry's emerald eyes. "If he ever hurts you again..."

"You don't have to worry about me Draco...I've lived with it for almost seventeen years now."

"But still."

"I know, now where are we going?"

"Well I thought we could go to the cinema and then out for lunch."

"Sounds good...and as it's your birthday I got you something."

"Oh Harry, you said you wouldn't."

"Oh Draco, you knew I was going to."

"You know what this means though."

"What, what does it mean?"

"I'm going to have to get you something for your birthday now."

"Damn, I hoped you were going to say kiss me senseless."

"Well, I'll do that as well."

"Mmmmm, good."

Draco took the back of Harry's neck and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

Harry grinned taking Draco's hand and continued walking, curtains twitched and phones started ringing...the Potter boy was gay!

They reached Little Whinging town centre and headed straight to the cinema multiplex thing that had recently been built.

Picking a random film they...well Harry, paid for the tickets making sure they sat in the back row.

Harry also purchased a coke and, a small popcorn before they found there screen and sat down.

"It's nice and dark in here." Draco commented as the lights dimmed. He ran his hand up Harry's inner thigh making him giggle.

"Yes...it is rather isn't it?"

They were told to shut up or leave as they started a giggling fit disturbing the rest of the audience.

To say the least they didn't watch most of the movie, they were both to busy concentrating on each other's tongues and how far down their throats they were to care much about what the actors were doing on screen.

Half way through the movie a popcorn fight commended, soon the popcorn was everywhere but mainly in Draco's hair. One thing was for sure they had eaten very little and none of it was in the packet.

Harry childishly stuck out his tongue, took the lid off the coke container, fished out a piece of ice and popped it in his mouth and began to suck.

Draco watched as he did this, suddenly grabbing Harry and kissing him. The two tongues battling to put the ice in their own mouths, Draco pulling away triumphant and leaving Harry to get another bit.

At the end of the film they walked out holding hands, muggles all around them stared at the couple however they didn't care and kept on walking.

Draco found a small café just off the main street, the summer sun shone brightly down upon them, not wanting to waste the lovely weather they sat outside.

A handsome waiter came over to take their order. He kept his eyes on Harry the entire time even when talking to Draco.

He smiled sweetly at Harry before going to get the food, Draco was less than pleased.

"He likes you." Draco huffed.

"Does he? Well he does have a rather nice arse..." Harry said looking over to wear the waiter was, his back was to them and he had a nice view.

"Hey." Draco protested.

Harry couldn't help but giggle. He pulled a rather grumpy Draco into a kiss, first making sure the waiter saw.

"You're the only guy for me."

Draco smiled rather smugly. "If he looks at you again I'm going to through my spoon at him."

"Ok" Harry chuckled.

"Or a teacup." Draco added as an after thought.

At the end of the meal Draco excused himself to go the toilet. While he was gone the waiter, which they had found out by reading his nametag was called Dominic, came over to talk to Harry.

"Hey there."

"Oh...hi." Harry replied rather awkwardly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

"Well, I err, I'm kind of seeing someone."

"That guy who your with?"

"Yeah...I'm really sorry."

"No you're alright, maybe another time."

Dominic then walked off in a huff. When Draco got back Harry whispered: "Throw a spoon at him."

Draco looked confused for a second before realising what he had meant. He picked up his spoon and through it as hard as he could through the open door, hitting the waiter on the head.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this, I'm updating alot at the moment but i am off to collage in a couple of days so don't get used to it! SSxxxxxxxxx


	3. Goodbye father

Draco walked Harry back to the Dursley's front door and engaged him in a passionate kiss.

"Remember what I said, if they hurt you..."

"Yes, yes, I remember, I will see you later."

"Goodbye...love you."

"Love you too."

With one final soft kiss Draco dissaperated back to Malfoy manor. This left Harry every much alone. He opened the door and entered what Dumbledore thought was a happy home for him to live in.

Immediately Vernon and Petunia were upon him. The neighbours had rang them.

Harry was terrified, his aunt and uncle looked capable of murder, they had never liked him very much, it would mean nothing to them to kill him off.

"Err, hi." Harry said rather lamely.

"Don't hi me boy, you were seen with that...that...that freak!"

"Draco is not a freak." Harry blurted out, at once he wished he hadn't, his uncle purpled with rage.

"He's one of your lot, he is not to come here again, I will not allow freaks or queers in my home." Petunia said with lips thinner than Harry had ever seen Magonigal go, she would have been proud.

"Hate to point it out to you but I'm a wizard and I'm gay."

Vernon backhanded his nephew rather viciously, Harry didn't step back, his facial expression didn't even falter.

"You and your freak boyfriend will not meet here again, in fact you will not leave the house, if you do you'll be locked in your cupboard. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Harry glared at his uncle defiantly, almost daring him to hit him again. If he did Harry was ready he had his wand in his pocket.

As soon as he turned seventeen next month he would be of age and the Dursley's wouldn't be able to stop him.

They wouldn't know what hit THEM, he was going to curse them back into last week, he was going to make them feel the pain he had suffered because of them.

His thoughts must have given him a dazed sort of look because his uncle didn't seem to be satisfied with Harry's attention and hit Harry again.

This time however he wasn't paying attention and he feel to the floor with the force of it. He could feel his skin bruising around his right eye and on his left cheek.

"Get out of my sight boy." Vernon hissed dangerously, Harry obeyed, he knew when to leave his uncle to fume for a while and this was the time.

He picked himself up and walked up the stairs, his head held high to show that this brutality did not affect him in the slightest, it showed that he would not go to his room and cry, he would be strong.

Instead of breaking down he wrote to Draco. He was off age already, he could help him...no, he couldn't ask for help, Draco has his own problems he didn't need to be weighed down with Harry's also.

So instead of asking for help he tied the present he had forgotten to give to Draco earlier to Hegwig's leg with a note and let her fly off into the afternoon sun.

Harry did not receive a reply until after dinner, while he was once again washing dishes. The owl flew right in through the open window and landed on the kitchen counter.

He quickly untied the letter and read, not caring he had bubbles covering his hands.

_Dearest Harry_

_The gift you sent me is...wow, absolutely amazing, it must have cost so much. I forbid you to spend any more money on me. _

_I hope your 'relatives' are treating you right; I have an odd feeling that something has happened and your just not telling me. _

_If you do not reply to this I will wait outside your house at around midnight. I am afraid that we cannot risk any more daytime visits; my father noticed my absence and asked tricky questions. It was obvious he was close to using veritsium. _

_The simple words 'I love you' are an understatement to how much I care for you right now._

_Your love, forever. Draco_

Harry smiled re-folding the parchment and placing it down. He was glad Draco liked his gift. It was a simple silver chain with a dragon pendant. Engraved into the back was the initials H and D entwined together.

True it had cost quite a bit but Draco was worth every penny. He decided not to reply and see his lover that evening. He didn't care that if he was found out he would end up back in his cupboard.

Draco was worth all that and more, he was worth the world to Harry.

Draco lay in his bed at Malfoy manor, his father was at a deatheater meeting at present, he had taken Narcissa also, leaving Draco alone.

He was fiddling with the pendant that his boyfriend had bought him. He didn't dare put it on in case his father discover it.

He heard voices down the hall, his parents were home. They were heading towards his room, they only ever came down here when he was in trouble, he cold hear Narcissa pleading with Lucius to no avail.

His bedroom door burst open, his father filling the doorway, his mother cowering behind him.

"Stand up." Lucius bellowed.

Draco slipped the pendant into his pocket, sighed and did so.

"Yes father?"

"Is it true?"

"What father?" Draco said in an almost lazy tone.

"This." He through down a copy of the evening prophet. The front page brandished the heading BOY-WHO-LIVED AND DEATHEATER MALFOY SON GAY.

"Yes, it is true."

Lucius attempted to breath to calm his nerves, Draco could see this but did not back down. He saw his mother signalling for him to go. He knew he was in trouble, even Voldermort had been informed.

"Why?"

"Because I love him."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard."

"I think it is time you learnt your lesson."

"Now you see I don't think so, you see I'm not you, I'm nothing like you and I never will be. I've picked the winning team, your on the losing one. Goodbye."

With a pop Draco dissaperated to Hogsmead. It was only around ten, he had no where to go now except to Harry but he couldn't expect his relatives to take him in. No instead he decided to seek refuge at Hogwart's with his Godfather Severus Snape.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter I realise it wasn't as good as the previous chapters. I would have had more chapters up but when I got up this morning we had a sodding power cut so anyway please review me. SS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
